Cerisiers
by Inu-Goldy
Summary: Une discussion a lieu sous un cerisier en fleur... un flot de souvenirs remonte à la surface en même temps que tombent les pétales. One-shot


**Cerisiers…**

Les cerisiers sont en fleurs en cette période de l'année. C'est une étrange saison o_**ù**_ tout ce que nous pensons connaître parfaitement se transforme sous nos yeux en quelque chose de totalement nouveau, de magique.

Kagome m'a dit un jour que chaque pétale de la sakura représentait un couple qui s'était embrassé un jour sous un cerisier, et que chaque bourgeon qui apparaissait le printemps suivant était l'enfant né de l'union de ces mêmes personnes. Je ne l'avais pas cru au départ, mais aujourd'hui j'en étais convaincu. De toute façon, Kagome n'a jamais eu tort…

Une main vint serrer la mienne à cet instant… je souris en reconnaissant la propriétaire de celle-ci. Elle était tellement jolie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Inu?

- J'ai l'air de faire quoi? Je regarde les cerisiers!

- Et à quoi tu penses?

- À toutes les personnes que j'aime…

- Tu penses aussi à moi?

- Bien sûr…

Elle sembla satisfaite un moment, rapportant son regard vers les immenses arbres vêtus de rose, mais la lueur de questionnement retourna à nouveau dans ses yeux gris…

- Est-ce que tu vas toujours m'aimer?

Quelle question idiote… comment pourrait-il en être autrement? C'était la seule personne pour laquelle je vivais en ce moment, la seule personne pour laquelle je ne sombrais plus dans le doute, la folie et la tristesse…c'était mon rayon de soleil.

- Oui…ne t'inquiète pas

- Et quand je serai morte… tu continueras à m'aimer?

- Quand on aime, s'est pour toujours.

Elle posa les yeux par terre… ou voulait-elle en venir? Sa main serait la mienne de plus en plus fort et je sentais battre son cœur. Elle allait bientôt reparler, je le savais. Je la connaissais mieux que quiconque et il ne m'était pas difficile de voir qu'elle n'avait pas encore obtenu toutes les réponses qu'elle désirait.

- Alors… si lorsqu'on aime s'est pour toujours, est-ce que sa veut dire que _**elle**_, tu continues encore à l'aimer?

Oui, je continuais à l'aimer avec toutes les parcelles de mon corps…jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier. Celle qui me fît connaître l'amour…l'affection. Celle pour qui j'aurais donné ma vie, mais qui, par une terrible ironie, avait quitté ce monde avant moi.

- Oui, je l'aime toujours.

- … est-ce que tu as déjà pensé la rejoindre…?

Question qui fait mal.

Il m'était arrivé un nombre incalculable de fois de penser à tout laisser tomber, à aller rejoindre la femme que j'aimais…là-haut. Et maintenant, il ne fallait pas mentir à celle qui me serrait la main avec tant de tendresse.

- Oui.

-…

-…

- Mais alors, pourquoi tu n'y es jamais allé?

Pourquoi? Parce que je ne pouvais pas laisser derrière moi la deuxième femme que j'aimais. Je n'aurais jamais pu l'abandonner toute seule, sans personne pour prendre soin d'elle, pour la protéger.

- Pour toi.

- Vraiment?

- Oui.

- Mais tu n'étais pas fâché contre moi? Après tout, si je n'avais pas existé, elle ne serait pas morte…

- Ne dit pas ça.

- Mais…

- Elle est morte en te donnant la vie, s'est vrai. J'ai perdu celle que j'aimais le plus au monde à ce moment là, mais en échange je t'ai eu, toi. Il ne faut pas regretter le passé, **Minaka**.

-…

Je me demandais depuis combien de temps ces questions lui trottaient dans la tête… ce n'est pas très bon pour une enfant de 6 ans de se sentir responsable de la mort de quelqu'un après tout.

- Inu… j'aurais tellement aimé la connaître…_**maman**_…

- Tu la connais au fond de toi, car tu es comme elle.

- Vrai de vrai?

- Vrai!

Je souris à la petite fille… Elle était réellement comme sa mère : belle, gentille, généreuse, forte. L'enfant posa sa tête contre mon bras et rit doucement.

- Je t'aime _papa._

Ensuite elle leva bien haut les yeux vers le ciel et cria à plein poumons :

- **ET JE T'AIME AUSSI MAMAN!!!**

Elle prit une autre bonne respiration et retourna son attention vers moi.

- Tu crois qu'elle a entendu?

- Oui! C'est certain!

Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil aux cerisiers avant d'entraîner ma fille vers notre hutte, mais en chemin je m'arrêtai net…j'allais oublier :

_- Je t'aime Kagome…_

Fin


End file.
